Bochornoso comienzo, soluciónalo con una sonrisa
by White Aconite
Summary: ¿Qué tenían en común un pantalón dos tallas más grande, risas provenientes de todos lados y a un Teddy con la cara y el cabello color bermellón queriendo atravesar esas puertas para volver a casa y nunca salir de su habitación?


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

_Este Fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

**Bochornoso comienzo, soluciónalo con una sonrisa.**

By White Aconite.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que todo lo que planeas no sale como se supone que debe salir? Ted Remus Lupin, Teddy para los amigos, siendo el ahijado del salvador del mundo mágico, ansiaba atrapar la mirada de todos… pero nunca esperó -ni deseó- este desenlace.

¿Qué tenían en común unos pantalones dos tallas más grande, risas provenientes de todos lados y a un Teddy con la cara y el cabello color bermellón queriendo atravesar esas puertas para volver a casa y nunca salir de su habitación? Solo podía rezar para que la vergüenza pasara rápido, por desgracia, esta ocasión parecía quedar en el colectivo de todos.

Cómo todo niño tímido y ansioso, había practicado su entrada, planeado el color que adquiriría su cabello, vislumbró cómo iniciaría una plática con los compañeros de casa y ¡Listo! Tendría amigos en un santiamén.

Empecemos desde el inicio cuando se despedía de su abuela, Harry y la comitiva de pelirrojos Weasley.

Separarse de James había sido todo un drama, pues el pequeño amenazaba con esconderse en su maleta para ir a la escuela con él… de hecho lo hizo, así que tenemos un culpable en la lista. Había deshecho y desordenado su enorme baúl.

El segundo culpable fue Ginny quien, al buscar mimar un poco al niño, le había obsequiado una obscena cantidad de chocolates para su estadía en Hogwarts; era obvio que el concepto de racionalización que tenía la pelirroja y el menor diferían, pues Teddy, a pesar de no haber tenido que compartir su botín con nadie pues le había tocado un compartimiento vacío durante el viaje, no demoró la hora cuando terminaba la última barra quedando así toda su ropa embarrada de dulce.

La siguiente culpable había sido una prefecta de slytherin quien había hecho un comentario despectivo con respecto a su apariencia y le había sugerido (no con palabras bonitas) colocarse el uniforme debido a que faltaban pocos minutos por arribar a su destino.

Teddy había hecho caso apresuradamente. No quería quedarse al último y perderse la selección.

Craso error.

Los apuros en combinación del gusto de su abuela, la última culpable de todas por comprarle ropa más grande por ser un chico en crecimiento que dejaba las prendas rápidamente, le jugó una mala pasada. El pantalón le bailaba y se deslizaba un poco por debajo de su túnica.

Hacer caso omiso fue su perdición.

Sobra decir lo ocurrido…

Durante la subida hacia el sombrero que decidiría el resto de su vida escolar, los traicioneros pantalones se habían deslizado hasta sus rodillas.

No se hizo esperar el estruendoso carcajeo colectivo mientras Lupin quería enterrar la cabeza en el sombrero seleccionador.

Fue entre el candor del momento, quizá ayudado por la adrenalina recorriéndolo o por inspiración de los padres que nunca conoció, cuando recordó las palabras de su abuela justo antes de subir al tren.

"_No temas, te revelaré el mayor secreto que la familia de mi esposo. La mejor arma de la familia Tonks es…"_

El chico sonrió y dio una reverencia con una gracia que envidiaría Salazar; demostraba tener algo de orgullosa sangre Black en sus venas. Las risas cambiaron y esta vez fueron acompañadas de aplausos de aprobación al hacerles creer que todo había sido un acto.

Con dignidad se levantó su prenda y caminó con brío. Desde su asiento, Minerva quien negó divertida; tendría a un bromista que haría honor al sitio dejado por los gemelos.

Le colocaron el sombrero sin saber que aquel acto para enfrentarse a los problemas había definido su camino.

"_… la sonrisa. Nunca dejes de sonreír, Teddy_".

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**N/A: **en mi mundo ideal Teddy sería slytherin... pero el mundo no responde a mis expectativas ¬¬ como cierta compu que se rehusaba a encender *la mira acusadoramente *.

Reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidas ^^


End file.
